A Vampire can't fall in Love
by Arashi Nao
Summary: (My first SOTE fic, Lacus Welt x Chess Belle, for a friend of mine on Instagram.) Humans always say that Vampires have no heart and that they cannot fall in love, but Chess Belle knows first-hand that this is all a lie, because her heart belongs to a certain Vampire lord. Rated T to be safe. TO BE RE-WRITTEN, but currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Well um, hi! This is my first SOTE story, although I've been in the fandom since August XD I must say it's an awesome anime, and I am also starting the manga soon!**

 **Anyway, this was a sort of promised story for a friend on Instagram! If you're reading this, , I hope you like it!**

 **I just wanna say that I am not an expert on how the Vampire rankings, relationships and physiology works (except the basics, and the Progenitors stuff) so I might have gotten some things wrong XD I did my best to keep everyone in-character though XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _A Vampire can't fall in love._

That's what she often hears coming out of those goddamn livestock's mouth. Those pathetic pests dare speak about a Vampire's feelings and heart like they know _anything_ about it.

Chess Belle often scoffs when she hears that phrase, because she really knows it is a lie. A vain attempt of those humans try to justify their own cold, murderous feelings, their own destructive purposes. They cannot accept that they're not the only creatures to have emotions and feelings of their own.

That's another fault about them.

They believe that whoever or whatever is different than them, is unable to feel or to think.

How _pathetic._

''Any particular reason for your snorting, Chess?''

The lavender-haired Vampire woman jumped, as she realized she had just huffed out because of her thoughts. She looked at her partner, shrugging.

''No reason, Horn.'' she replied, putting on her famous childish smile. One could almost say she looked innocent when she worn that gleeful smile of hers.

Horn Skuld rolled her eyes, and shook her head, as if wanting to imply that her bouncy partner was hopeless.

''Thinking again about _him,_ are you?'' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The smile immediately faded off Chess's lips, replaced by an angry frown, as a blush shaded her otherwise milky-pale cheeks.

''What are you talking about?!'' she hissed.

Her reaction brought a smile on Horn's lips. ''My my, did I hit a nerve? I was talking about Lacus Welt, of course.''

Chess's blush grew, and now she was really angry. ''How dare you! I serve lord Crowley and only him! Accusing me of treachery is unnacceptable!'' she cried out.

Horn's smile disappeared. ''What are you talking about?'' she was no longer joking around.

''Admit it!'' a prideful smirk crossed Chess's face. ''You just want to get rid of me, so you will have lord Crowley just for yourself! Would be nice, wouldn't it?''

Horn's features twisted in anger as she bolted towards Chess, her hand gripping the latter's neck.

''Bitch.'' she hissed. ''Do you really think I would defile my or lord Crowley's name in such a way? At least I have priorities, unlike you! You're just an overgrown child!''

Chess snorted, despite it was difficult with Horn's hand around her neck. ''Y-Yeah, right... because you are much better. I see the way you look at Crowley all the time... like... like an obedient lap dog...'' she spat hatefully.

Horn's eyes turned into slits. ''At least I have a slight hope of Crowley liking me!'' she cried out. ''But it's not like Lacus will ever spare you a glance! That's why you're so jealous of me!''

The moment she uttered those words, she knew she had commited a huge mistake. Chess's crimson eyes brimmed with tears. Horn winced -she's taken it too far. Chess could be cruel, but deep inside, she was easily hurt.

She let go of the lavender-haired woman's neck. ''Chess, I'm sorry, I-''

''Shut up!'' Chess spun around and took a few steps away from her partner. ''I _hate you!''_

Before Horn could do anything to stop her, she ran off, her high heels clicking sharply against the marble floor...

~*SoTE*~

''Stupid, _stupid_ bitch!'' Chess muttered again and again, running through the corridors of the Vampire stronghold. ''We're friends, she says... yes, what a nice friend she is... it's not... it's not like I like Lacus after all!''

As she walked hastily, she suddenly bumped against a guard, who looked to be in a huge hurry.

''Whatch your way, idiot.'' she muttered, and prepared to go on her way, but then she noticed the deep wound on the male Vampire's arm. Her eyes widened.

The wound was inflicted by a cursed weapon. Did that mean there had been another fight with the livestock?

''What happened?'' she asked.

''Lady Chess Belle, I beg you pardon me. I need to get the doctors. We got into a fight with the humans -those pathetic bastards outnumbered us greatly... Lord Lacus has been injured!'' without further notice, the guard ran off, heading towards Krul Tepes's chambers.

Chess Belle stood frozen for a few seconds, the world spinning around her. Then her mind finally kicked back to action, and her legs started taking her towards the main entrance of the stronghold...

When she reached her destination, she spotted the small team of Vampire survivors. Barely a dozen of them, all injured by cursed weapons, some more seriously than others.

And there she saw Lacus Welt.

The image he presented now was nothing like his usual self. He was even paler than normal and a thin red line trickled down his mouth, dripping from his chin. His blue hair had come undone and was falling on his shoulders, and his clothes were ripped. There was a gapping slash from a cursed weapon on his left shide, running from his left shoulder until the middle of his ribs. His otherwise shiny red eyes were closed, as he lay with his back on the walls, three lower-rank Vampires tending around him.

Chess bolted towards his direction and knelt on the floor next to him.

''Lord Lacus...'' she managed to whisper, her hand hovering uncertainly over his, unsure if she should touch him.

She was greatly shocked when, upon the sound of her voice, the male Vampire fluttered his eyelids open -Chess was terrified of how fade his sight was.

''W-Well well... if... if that isn't Ch-Chess Belle...'' he managed to hiss through the pain.

Chess could only nod, and hated herself for blushing. ''Yes, my Lord.'' was all she could bring herself to say.

Lacus smirked, this well-known smirk of his. ''I must say I didn't expect-'' he stopped and coughed up blood, while his right hand gripped over his wound.

''My Lord, you must not speak.'' Chess said desperately, and this time she gathered the courage to hold his hand timidly. He did not jolt away, and listened to her about not talking any more. He just moved his hand a little, so he'd touch hers too. Attempting to ignore the intense heat in her cheeks, and her rushed heartbeat, Chess just sat on the floor next to him, and waited...

When the Vampire medics finally came, and took Lacus away, the other Vampires left too.

Chess Belle was left alone in the middle of the hall, her fingers resting over the place that Lacus's hand had touched hers...

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **So... how was it? I hoped I didn't knock Chess off-character^^ or Horn Skuld... omg her name is weird XD**

 **Anyway, I will try to update tomorrow, as I have a few good ideas! Until then, da svidanya~!**

 **I hope you like it!^^ please do not forget to tell me your opinion in the reviews:)**

 **Katja~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand here comes another chapter ^^ I think I like how this story works out:) Chess is such a bouncy cutie, and Lacus is a deadly cinammon roll, I love them so much, they're so perfect XD**

 **Anyway, I don't think I will be able to update mid-week, and my first priority right now is my 39 clues Christmas story, but yeah, I will try my best XD**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chess Belle did not know why it was so difficult for her to leave the medical centre of the Vampire stronghold. She knew that she wouldn't be permitted to enter, at least not until the medics had finished taking care of Lacus's injury. And even then, who could assure her that Lacus would want her by his side? He was a lord why she was a mere sidekick. Granted, a Progenitor sidekick, but still.

' _Yet he did hold your hand back there, didn't he?'_ a little voice whispered inside of her mind.

She sighed. That was indeed true, but who could assure her that the male Vampire wasn't just confused and disoriented by the pain? Who could assure her that he didn't just need her temporarily?

Furthermore, Chess could no longer deny that Horn Skuld was right, and this added insult to the injury. Her heart did belong to Lacus Welt after all...

Frustrated by her train of thoughts, the female Vampire stood up and prepared to leave, but then the door of the medical centre opened, and a medic walked out, hands and robe stained with crimson blood. Chess could not resist but ask.

''How is lord Lacus doing?''

The medic looked at her while wiping the blood off his hands with a piece of cloth.

''We just finished treating him, but he is still in danger. A cursed wound may seem to get better, then go back at being mortal in the blink of an eye. He'll be under close surveillance until we're sure this won't happen.''

Chess nodded, pushing her lips together anxiously.

''I understand.'' she said, then turned to leave, but the medic's voice stopped her dead on her tracks.

''Lady Chess, wait. Lord Lacus asked that we call you in. He wants to see you.''

Chess froze, her crimson eyes staring into nowhere, heart pacing rapidly. Did her ears stopped working? Or did really Lacus Welt asked for her?!

''Lady, you hear me?'' the medic repeated.

Chess turned, swallowing hard as she made her way back towards the medical room.

''Yes, I did.''

' _At least, I think so...'_

~*SOTE/ONS*~

Lacus lay on a bed, his hands folded over his chest, and his otherwise shiny eyes closed, as he breathed raggedly and unsteadily. Bloodstained bandages were wrapped around his naked shoulders and torso. Chess didn't really know what to do, so she just sat down and settled herself on a chair across the bed.

He didn't seem to notice her presence -was he even conscious?- so she only waited quietly, taking her time to look at him in a way that, she thought, Horn Skuld would call 'loving'.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally heard him groan and stir a little. She straightened her shoulders, and tried to ignore the blushing of her cheeks.

''My lord...?'' she said quietly.

Lacus's eyes opened slightly, just a little, for him to be able to look at her.

''C-Chess...'' he replied. She didn't really hear his voice, but guessed his words by the moving of his lips.

''Did you... did you request my presence?''

''Yes... I did...'' his cheeks were flustered from the fever.

It was hard for her to prevent herself from asking why. Why would _he_ want _her_ by his side at this moment. She wasn't even sure she could be of use or help to him, as her hands were trembling really badly.

That was when he stretched his hand, as if trying to reach for hers.

Chess felt sweat dripping from her forehead. Was he...?

As if wanting to confirm her thoughts, he managed to croak. ''Your hand...''

She jolted a little, but proceeded to touch his hand shyly. Her heartbeat fastened more and more, as he gripped his fingers around hers.

''Lord Lacus...?'' she asked weakly, her pulse growing into an endless pounding behind her chest.

There was no answer for a while. But when it came, she could swear her world was flipping upside down.

''Please... just stay here...''

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Ne-hee, is that a cliffhanger? Mm, maybe, I am not sure XD Anyway, more fluff in this chapter! Sorry if Lacus went a little OOC at this... but oh well, he may be dying, you know how people might get softer if they feel they're closing in to their end o.o**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this, please leave a review with your opinion! :)**

 **Katja~**


End file.
